


Stranded in a Blizzard

by dzamie



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Cold Weather, Human/Dragon Romance, Human/Monster Romance, Multi, One Shot, Vore, Wilderness Survival, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzamie/pseuds/dzamie
Summary: Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, the light fury, and Stormfly are out flying when a blizzard hits, forcing them to land on an unknown island. They must avoid dying of hypothermia.Written for a prompt: "Toothless and Astrid using the two Furies as emergency shelters in a blizzard."
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson/Toothless/Light Fury
Kudos: 27





	Stranded in a Blizzard

Astrid dismounted Stormfly and ran over to the other three. A strong gust of icy wind had surprised Toothless and Hiccup, knocking them out of the sky. Light’s quick dive had spared them the worst of the hit, but...

“Ugh... anyone see what happened to my leg?” Hiccup pushed himself up and lifted his stump, his prosthetic missing. Between cold and disorientation, he soon collapsed back into the snow; Light yowled and lifted him against Toothless’s side with her head. Beside him, the night fury let out a mournful croon as he shook his similarly-crippled tail: the framework was still there, but the all-important webbing that could actually catch the air had been torn away, with only a couple of useless tatters remaining.

Holding a hand up to block some of the snow, Astrid peered through the blizzard. “There,” she said, pointing towards some vaguely tree-shaped things through the heavy snowfall, “less wind in the woods. Light, can you carry him?” The light fury looked at the still-groggy Toothless, then nodded and ducked down while Astrid loaded her shivering boyfriend onto her scales.

“H-heh, at least we can’t lose you in the s-s-snow with me aboard,” Hiccup joked, clinging tight to her neck. Light picked up the pace, making it past the treeline a few seconds ahead of the other two. With a few well-place plasma blasts, she felled some trees to make a “nest” of sorts, and waited for the rest of her partners to join her. Toothless, still a little disoriented, faceplanted over one trunk. Hiccup slid off of Light’s back, and the dragoness promptly laid atop him as though he were a clutch of eggs, despite a weak protest.

Two bags of Hiccup’s dragon-testing supplies flew over the tree, then Astrid slid on down after, sitting against a tree to keep the wind away. “Okay, we’re still alive. How do we get you two,” she said, indicating Hiccup and Toothless, “flying again?”

“We don’t,” Hiccup replied, bluntly. Astrid started to object, but Hiccup continue, “Gobber does.”

“Hiccup, Gobber doesn’t know we’re here. Nobody does!”

“And that’s exactly why you need to tell him.”

“I’m not leaving you.”

Stormfly, perched on one of the tree trunks, warbled and spread her wings, miming flight. Astrid smiled brightly and ran up to hug the deadly nadder. “That’s a great idea, girl! But be careful, okay? No rushing.” Stormfly nodded, then, after Astrid hopped back into the “nest,” she crouched and sprang up, flapping to gain height before banking off a gust of wind and towards Berk.

“Great,” Astrid said, in a tone that suggested that things were not, in fact, great, “now we just have to survive. Lost in a blizzard. With two unarmed humans and a flightless dragon.” She shivered and leaned into Toothless, who put a wing over her. “Two humans who will freeze to death if we don’t do something. Ugh, this is my rain gear, not snow...”

Light perked her head up, drew it back, then thrust forward as though spitting. Hiccup’s face lit up. “When I first met Toothless - well, spied on him, really - he scorched some ground to lay on. Think that would work, bud?”

Toothless looked from Hiccup, to Light, then down at Astrid. He lifted his wing and gently nudged her away, took a deep breath, and breathed a stream of fire as he turned in a tight circle, careful not to catch the trees, wet though they were. Even over the howling wind above them, the humans could hear him purr from the warmth.

Hiccup pushed himself off of Light and crawled forward, only to yelp and draw his hand back when it touched the fire-blasted ground. “Okay, so that works for the dragons, but... oh, hey! I have a great idea! Toothless, could you open up for me?”

Astrid reached forward and yanked Hiccup away from his boyfriend’s broad jaws. “Hiccup, I know it’s warm in there, but eventually you’ll have to come back out, and soaking-wet clothes will kill you in this weather faster than I can say I told you so. And sec-”

He put a hand on her shoulder. “I understand, Astrid,” he said, seriously, “dry clothes are necessary to survive here.” The viking chief then stood and turned back to Toothless before quickly stripping down to his underwear (to a purr from Light), leaning over into the night fury’s hot, humid mouth, and, with several enthusiastic gulps, sliding inside the dragon and making a slight but noticeable bulge in his dark scales.

"Rrrrrrgh!” Astrid exclaimed. “SECONDLY, Toothless, can you breathe fire with him in there?” The dragon warbled, opened his mouth, thought for a moment, and closed it again before settling back down on the warmed ground. The human buried her head in her hands. “Right. Okay. So, not only do we still have the problem of keeping us warm, Toothless can’t breathe fire until Hiccup’s back out.”

Light pressed her snout into Astrid’s back, then drew a paw to her scaly chest when her girlfriend stood and turned to look at her. The viking crossed her arms and tapped her foot, refusing to meet the dragoness’s gaze all the while. Her tapping grew faster and more violent until she stomped her foot an turned to face Toothless again. “Fine! Hiccup, I’m going to kill you if we die because of this.“ She pointed to the bags she had thrown into the nest. “Light, there are some fire-stones in there if you run out of shots. Toothless... please keep us safe. I trust you.

She stepped forward, just on the outside of the burning ground, and looked at Toothless. Toothless leaned in, grabbed her shirt in his mouth, and tugged upward on it. The human turned and looked at Light, who gave her a “go on” head bob. Astrid sighed and quickly slipped out of her clothes but for the bottom layer, and made sure to toss them and Hiccup’s under a tree trunk in a pile. Toothless opened his jaws expectantly, and Astrid leaned inside.

In contrast to the frigid air outside the dragon, his mouth was almost burning hot. However, she couldn’t give herself time to adjust, with how dangerous it was to wear so little in a blizzard, so she pushed onward - and, with a swallow, Toothless was there to help. Astrid kicked out of instinct when her feet left the ground, and a small thought in the back of her head nagged her that she should be concerned how little Toothless reacted to it. A few flicks of his head shook coaxed the rest of her body inside, her head and chest squeezing out of his throat and into, presumably, his crop, where she bumped headfirst - literally - into Hiccup. By the time all of her had been shoved into the confined area, the two were an uncomfortable tangle of limbs.

“Hey, Astrid,” Hiccup said. He sounded cheerful.

“Not one more word unless it’s how to get more comfortable in here,” Astrid growled. “Ugh. Hiccup, I love you, but please, next time you see a huge blizzard, can you not fly Toothless right into it?”

“Hey, lesson learned.” The two of them shifted around inside the dragon, eventually settling on a half-spooning position that was only probably going to cramp their limbs when their boyfriend let them out. After that, it was just silence, the steady thump-thump of the dragon’s heartbeat, and the three of them breathing slowly, sleepily...


End file.
